criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Keyleth
| Last = | Appearances = | Count = | AppID = Keyleth | S1App = true | Name = KeylethDungeons & Dragons: Vox Style at 1m53s by Matthew Mercer | AKA =Your Highness (by Tiberius) | Race = Half-elf | Class = Druid | Status = Alive | DeathEp = | DeathReason = | Origin = | Family = Kohren - Father Vilia - Mother | Link = | Stats = true | StatsRef = Marisha Ray's Twitter Status on April 16th | Level = 11 | Abilities = true | Str = 14 | Dex = 15 | Con = 14 | Int = 15 | Wis = 22 | Cha = 10 | Fanart = }} Keyleth is a Half-Elf Druid in the group Vox Machina. She is played by Marisha Ray. Intro "A first impression of Keyleth would leave you with little information on the Half-Elven druid. You might even think that her social awkwardness due to her sheltered upbringing is kind of sweet. Of course, it would be unwise to underestimate her based on first impressions. Under that unintimadating petite frame lies a vicious beast waiting to be unleashed, whose natural powers have made even the fiercest of champions pee their pants. Literally. Born to the Air tribe of the Ashari people, Keyleth was raised with a deep love of nature and the elemental magics. It is her people's inherent duty to protect the delicate areas in Tal'Dorei, where the four elemental planes begin to bleed with this realm. Since she was a little girl, she had quite a knack for air manipulation and beast shaping abilities. Well, if you consider kittens and flying squirrels to be little beasts. Which, I do. Anyways, it wasn't long before the headmaster of the tribe, her father, Kohren, realized her true prodigious abilities and she was inveterated to succeed him as the next headmaster. Just like that, her jovial childhood was stripped and replaced with endless spell memorization, teachings from ancient traditions, and exceedingly high expectations. Every druid leader to be must embark on a journey to seek out the sister tribes in order to introduce and establish respect amongst the fellow headmasters. They call this the Aramente, or Noble Odyssey. When her father felt she was ready, he set her on the path to truly discovering herself. Not knowing when, or if she will ever return. As she hikes down the mountain towards Stillbend, she meditated on the task ahead. Part of the Aramente is proving yourself a strong warrior, a valiant protector, and a wise and compassionate leader. With this knowledge, one thought plays in repeat in her mind: is she even worthy?" Character Information Keyleth is one of the spell-casters within Vox Machina. She often uses her abilities to shape shift into various creatures that can be used in battle or escape. She can also control the elements, and often uses these abilities to slow down enemies or buy time. Keyleth also possesses some knowledge of healing as she managed to bring Grog out of his catatonic state. Keyleth joined Vox Machina in order to help complete her Aramente. While this has ultimately helped her out. She occasionally faces moral decisions that she probably would not make were she not part of the group. She is shy and very socially inept. This makes it difficult for her to persuade others to help her and her friends out in many situations. Keyleth has a very strong prejudice towards those who tend to put most of their faith in their god. This is due to an unknown traumatic event that happened in her life which she does not talk about. After the assault on the Emberhold, Keyleth got into a very heated argument with Lady Kima about how her beliefs in her god's protection put their party in grave peril and caused Grog to get captured. She also told Kima that she hoped, in her efforts to rid the world of K'Varn, would not end up becoming the thing she was trying to destroy. She expressed concern to the rest of her group that she did not want Kima or the people of Emon to gain control of the Horn of Orcus as she did not completely trust them. Despite their differences, Keyleth has saved and aided Kima in a couple of battles. She also apologized to Kima who forgave her earlier outburst, though the two still often find themselves at odds. Keyleth and Tiberius have a strong friendship. Tiberius acknowledges Keyleth as royalty, and often times the two try to support each other when in combat or escaping as seen in the episode The Trick about Falling. Tiberius also views Keyleth as elven royalty, and often refers to her as "Your Highness" whenever he tries to comfort her. For her part, Keyleth seems to view Tiberius as a sort of advisor whenever she is emotionally upset. This can be seen in the episode Glass and Bone when she got into her argument with Lady Kima. Keyleth has expressed an interest in learning how to make potions, and has asked Gilmore about possibly starting up a workshop to teach people alchemy. Her favorite animal form is a snow cat, which Grog refers to as "Minxie". She first turned into that form as a way to help Grog intimidate somebody as his pet snow cat. She also can turn into a bear that closely resembles Trinket whenever the need arises as seen in the episode Arrival at Kraghammer. One of Keyleth's most famous lines is "I bury my shame." whenever she accidentally kills an innocent creature and attempts to hide the body. Keyleth and Grog have a special combo attack referred to as the "Fast Ball Special", where Keyleth turns into a form such as an Earth Elemental in order to have enough strength to throw Grog at a large opponent. She became infatuated with the cleric Kashaw during the episodes "Trial of the Take: Part 3" and "Trial of the Take: Part 4." Before the Stream Keyleth almost died when she went up against an aboleth as a shark. Because the Aboleth creates a slime that taints the water and pulls oxygen out of it, Keyleth began to drown. At some point Keyleth was thrown in jail and the party had to figure out a way to get her out. Scanlan managed to convince the guards that she had pubic lice. She played along by foaming at the mouth and acting insane. Percy acted as her lawyer. Vox Machina was forced to fight the Dread Emperor after they discovered he was abducting children, and had abducted Sovereign Uriel Tal'Dorei III's son. While the group was in an alternate plane of existence controlled by a being known as the Dread Emperor. Keyleth was able to stop a fight against a large tree-like monster using her ability Command Plants (seen here). While fighting the Dread Emperor, one of his defenses was using children chained from their necks to him as living shields to share the damage he took from the group's attacks. When Keyleth attempted to rescue one of the children with her Vine Whip ability, she got into a tug-of-war fight with the Dread Emperor over the child. The child accidentally died when his neck broke from too much pressure around the collar. Magic Items * Telepathic Earring (Tiberius' making) Quests Keyleth's quest seems to be to complete her Aramente, this requires her to seek out the sister-tribes of the Air Ashari in order to introduce and establish respect amongst the fellow headmasters. She has so far met with the Earth and Fire Ashari She revealed that the last person to attempt the Aramente was her mother Vilia, and she has never been heard from again. Most likely another quest of hers is to discover what happened to her mother. Abilities Keyleth has many different spells at her disposal. Mostly she uses her magic to transform into different creatures when in combat, though she has at one time tried to impersonate a dwarf. Half-Elf Abilities * Low Light Vision Air Spells * Call Lightning * Thunder Wave * Wind Wall Earth Spells * Stone Shape * Stone Skin * Stone Wall Water Spells * Control Water Healing Spells * Cure Wounds Other Spells * Alter Self * Beast Sense * Bull Strength (seen here) * Create Fog * Commune with Nature * Enhance Ability * Entangle * Geas * Grasping Vine * Heat Metal * Hold Person * Illusionary Terrain * Light * Pass Without a Trace * Polymorph Creature * Scrying * Speak with Animals * Vine Whip References